Amarás a quien no te ama
by Mary Ann Walker
Summary: Por qué en un grupo tan unido y a la vez tan complejo los lazos eran estrechos y los sentimientos confusos, Luchar contra digimons malvados y salvar ambos mundos era un juego de niños si lo comparabas con luchar contra tu yo interno. Porque en algun momento a todos nos tocará sufrir. Shots sin conexión sobre las relaciones entre los niños elegidos. Capítulo 2. Sora.
1. Chapter 1 Hikari

**Amarás a quien no te ama...**

 ** _Hikari._**

Girábamos al compás de la música que fluía suave y lenta hasta perderse en algún lugar del gran salón, me movía de manera automática, estando ahí sin estar realmente... sin querer estar.

—Hikari. – escuché mi nombre salir de sus labios casi de forma lastimera pero seguí danzando, mi vista se encontraba perdida entre luces y adornos florales, entre los blancos holanes y detalles plateados del bello vestido de Catherine. —Hikari. – insistió reforzando el agarre que su brazo izquierdo mantenía sobre mi cintura.

—hmm. – me quejé por la repentina brusquedad y después de tanto tiempo volví a fijar mi mirada en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Qué te sucede? – me cuestionó, pude ver angustia en su mirada y me incomodó.

—No parezco agradarle mucho a...– dejé la frase en el aire y desvié la mirada hacia algún otro lugar, mis ojos se cruzaron por unos momentos con los azules de Ken. —ayúdame. – supliqué con la vista... realmente esperaba que comprendiera mi petición.

— ¿Catherine? – sentí una punzada en el alma al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca y bajé la cabeza apenada. —Eso no es cierto Kari, no hay manera de que le desagrades a alguien. – dijo con una sonrisa radiante y mi corazón se agitó.

—No soy perfecta Takeru. – Sonreí forzadamente aunque el pareció no notarlo. —Puedo caerle mal a la gente. – dije un poco más alto.

—Eres lo más cercano que conozco a la perfección. – me susurró cerca del oído, ahí estaba nuevamente el golpeteo de mi corazón. Me preguntaba ¿cuánto más duraría esta canción? había perdido la cuenta de los minutos que llevábamos dando vueltas de un lugar a otro.

—Gracias. – Murmuré tragando mis lágrimas. Si lo que decía era verdad entonces... ¿por qué la había escogido a ella?

Volví a buscar la mirada de Ken pero el ya no se encontraba en su sitio. Reprimí un suspiro, Ken había sido para mí como un confidente y un soporte, nos comprendíamos mejor que nadie debido a nuestra "obscura conexión" como él la había nombrado.

— ¿me concedería esta pieza? – me sobresalté cuando la firme voz de Ken interrumpió la incomodidad en la que me había sumido.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro, después de haber vencido a la obscuridad que nos llamaba sabía que podía contar con él, y él sabía de igual manera que yo siempre estaría para apoyarlo.

—C-Claro – la voz de Takeru tenía confusión pero no se opuso a dejarme ir. De cierta manera eso me dolió, a mi "mejor amigo" le daba igual con quien estuviera. Tomé la mano de Ken y el me dio un apretón para transmitirme fortaleza.

—Gracias. – le Sonreí cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente, estábamos cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, lo suficientemente lejos de los demás. Solté un gran suspiro y él sonrió. Observé rápidamente a toda la gente dentro de aquel ostentoso lugar y mi mirada se apagó al ver a la pareja central volver a reunirse.

— ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó mi amigo peliazul notando mi decaimiento y yo negué lentamente. —Que bien, yo tampoco – Reí honestamente ante su comentario. —Bien entonces salgamos de aquí– volvió a tomar mi mano y me sacó al balcón para poder despejarnos.

—Gracias– dije nuevamente. Estiré mis brazos dejando que la brisa removiera mis cabellos y alejara los malos pensamientos. —Espero que Yolei no se moleste– comenté sintiéndome apenada.

—Tranquila, no creo que tenga problema en compartirme contigo– dijo divertido y le di un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

—Gracias– dije cerrando mis ojos y sintiendo una vez más la suave caricia del viento sobre mi piel.

—Lo has repetido mucho– me respondió y se giró para verme. —Suéltalo, Hikari– su rostro se tornó serio. —No te hace bien tenerlo dentro– me tomó de los hombros.

— ¿Ken?– su rostro se veía suplicante, sabía que no le gustaba verme sufrir y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Sentí calidez descender de mis ojos hacia mis mejillas y sin dudarlo por más tiempo me aferré a él en un abrazo necesitado que él correspondió. —Déjalo ir– sentí su aliento en la coronilla de mi cabeza y sus fuertes manos acariciando mi espalda de manera tranquilizante.

—N-No puedo– dije entre sollozos, mi corazón al fin había explotado y los sentimientos que llevaba guardando toda una vida salieron a flote rasgando mi pecho en el proceso.

—Puedes hacerlo Hikari, eres fuerte– me acercó más a él y me sentí protegida. Desde que Tai se marchó a la universidad no había encontrado a alguien que transmitiera la misma aura de él, aquella de hermano protector y fiel guardián, no fue sino hasta que me reencontré con Ken que toda aquella paz regresó a mí.

Lloré sobre su pecho sin poder controlarme. Dolía, realmente dolía haber estado ahí tratando de fingir que estaba bien durante todo ese tiempo... ¡No lo estaba!

—Lo amo Ken.– dije sin fuerzas, las lágrimas ya no salían, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y tampoco me importaba, mis ojos se habían secado pero los espasmos aun me sacudían y seguía aferrada al fuerte torso de Ken.

—Lo sé– dijo sin más y me despegué lo suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos. —Siempre lo supe– me sonrió de manera melancólica. En ese momento pensé que tal vez aquella era la forma de pagar mis acciones, me sentí culpable y pensé en él, en Davis y en los compañeros de equipo de Tai... Amarás a quien no te ama por no haber amado a quien te amo, me preguntaba si Ken se sentiría aliviado al verme derrumbarme de esa manera.

—Lo lamento– intenté separarme de él pero sus brazos se afianzaron a mi cuerpo y me puse tensa, había dañado el corazón de esa persona en el pasado, no merecía su apoyo.

—Tranquila pequeña– respondió volviendo a su tono normal. —Eso es parte del pasado, no cambiamos nada con lamentarlo y tampoco te estoy recriminando– acarició mi cabello y me aferré a su calor, definitivamente no había mejor persona para portar el emblema de la bondad, Ken Ichijouji era la representación humana de dicha cualidad.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?– la voz inquisitiva e hiriente de Takeru me alertó, Ken me soltó lentamente siendo conocedor de que yo no quería separarme de él, pero siendo también lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que era el momento adecuado.

—Debo volver con Yolei– me dijo en voz baja y me asusté cuando se alejó de mí. —Todo estará bien– besó mi frente y caminó de regreso al salón. Las miradas celestes de ambos se cruzaron en el camino más ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada.

—Así que... ¿Ken y tú...?.– se escuchaba molesto y de alguna manera eso me molestaba más, no tenía derecho de opinar nada sobre mi vida puesto que él mismo me había sacado ya de la suya.

—Él es un buen chico– dije dándole la espalda y recargando mis brazos sobre el barandal, estaba segura de que en esos momentos mi rostro se vería terrible de tanto llorar. —Ya deberías saberlo– un cierto tono de reproche se coló en mi voz, fue a la primera persona a la que le conté sobre la declaración de Ken.

—Wow, pensé que él y Yolei...– dejó la frase inconclusa y todo rastro de enojo desapareció de su voz, ahora sonaba confundido.

—Ellos están saliendo si es a lo que te refieres– se acercó hacia mí y se recargó de igual manera sobre el frío metal.

—Entonces no entiendo nada– dijo un poco irritado y desconcertado, su mano comenzó a acariciar mi brazo derecho y sentí mi piel erizarse ante su tacto. — ¿Tienes frío?– quise golpearlo por su pregunta, era obvio, hasta para un ciego, que mi estremecimiento no se debía al clima.

—Para nada– me alejé de él como si su tacto quemara y de algún modo lo hacía. —Deberías volver– fijé mi vista en el horizonte, el sol se había ocultado hace un par de horas y un sublime manto de estrellas cubría por completo el cielo.

—Vuelve conmigo– me estremecí ante sus palabras, sabía que él no lo había dicho con el mismo sentido que mi mente lo interpretó, pero mi corazón no pudo evitar dar un vuelco por la traducción de mi cerebro.

—Y-Yo iré después– quería llorar nuevamente pero no lo haría delante de él, una Yagami no podía ser tan débil... no más de lo que ya había sido.

—Dime que sucede Hikari– se volvió a acercar y yo retrocedí, sentía rabia contra él, contra mí y contra todo.

—Aléjate...– dije entre dientes, arrastrando cada letra tratando de contenerme.

—No puedes pedirme eso– dijo dolido. Me tomó de las manos y me tensé. —Kari, eres mi mejor amiga y desde hace más de mes y medio desapareciste de mi vida– apretó levemente mis palmas. —Fuiste la primera persona a quien le dije que me casaría, creí que te alegrarías por mí y en vez de eso te esfumaste de mi vida.– La mueca en su cara se debatía entre en coraje y la angustia aunque era difícil saber cuál sentimiento estaba ganando.

—Suéltame Takeru– dije sin ganas, no quería seguir escuchando, había estado dando mi mejor esfuerzo hasta ese momento, había planeado presentarme a su boda, sonreír y huir a la menor oportunidad para no arruinar su "gran noche" él no tenía derecho de recriminarme nada para derribar mi poca fortaleza.

—No Hikari, has pospuesto por mucho tiempo esta conversación, cada que quería hablar contigo tenías un asunto por resolver y yo había decidido ser paciente pero no pienso esperar más– subió sus manos a mis hombros intentando hacer que lo viera a los ojos. — ¿Dónde quedó la Hikari que conocía y amaba?– Dolor fue lo único que relució en sus palabras y yo me quedé pasmada, las lágrimas que creía terminadas comenzaron a volver.

—N-No hagas esto Takeru– lloré al decir su nombre. —Tu es esposa te está esperando– sentí un fuerte dolor en la boca del estómago al pronunciar "esposa", la palabra que definía a Catherine como la mujer que pasaría el resto de sus días al lado de Takeru, la mujer que le daría felicidad, la futura madre de sus hijos... la mujer a la que amaba al grado de unir su vida eternamente a la suya.

— ¿Hacer que Hikari?– preguntó con desesperación apretando más sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—¡Esto!– dije sin ser capaz de contener mi llanto. Tal vez Ken tenía razón, debía decírselo ahora porque tal vez el valor del momento desaparecería dentro de poco y esto era algo que no podía llevar conmigo toda mi vida, había llegado el momento de que todo saliera a flote y sin importar el resultado seguiría adelante.

—No lo entiendo Kari– deshizo su agarre sobre mí y llevó sus manos a su rubia cabellera alborotándola en claro signo de desesperación.

—No me lastimes más T.K– le supliqué, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, hacía muchos años desde que lo llame de esa manera. —Te amo Takeru– Logré ver terror en sus orbes y eso me destrozó pero no podía volver atrás — lamento que te hayas enterado de esta manera pero... A-Ahora... por favor– mi voz tembló y mis lágrimas fluyeron con mayor intensidad. —No vuelvas a acercarte a mí– mis sollozos se intensificaron. Su rostro se deformó en una mueca que no supe reconocer.

— ¡Demonios Hikari!– golpeó el barandal y me sobresalté. — ¡Demonios!– dijo nuevamente caminando como león enjaulado — ¿por qué?– me miró con semblante herido. — ¿porque hasta ahora?– no respondí y él se acercó nuevamente hacia mi intentando controlarse. —si lo hubiera... si me lo hubieras dicho antes Hikari...– mi corazón tembló por sus palabras ¿me estaba diciendo que no se hubiera casado de haberlo sabido?

—N-No se suponía que lo s-supieras– Murmuré por lo bajo, en voz apenas audible. —Me iré a Finlandia d-dentro de 3 días– continúe controlando mi llanto, me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar, de intentar aparentar.

— ¿Qué?– me dirigió una mirada horrorizada, desvíe mi rostro, lo hecho, hecho estaba, mi plan se había ido a la basura. —no puedes... no puedes hacernos esto– la súplica en su voz me hizo sentir culpable.

—T-Tú tienes tu vida Takeru– acuné su rostro entre mis manos dedicándole la mirada más dulce que me fue posible. —Y a, ahora tienes también una esposa– deslicé una de mis manos a lo largo de su mejilla y acomode un poco sus cabellos. Sorbí por la nariz intentando detener los quejidos del llanto. —Pronto tendrás una familia más grande y yo n-no encajo en ella– su rostro se vio atravesado por una sombra de dolor.

—No lo entiendes Kari– colocó sus manos sobre las mías impidiendo que abandonaran su rostro. —De haberlo sabido antes, tú serías mi familia– sus ojos se opacaron y supe que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Las cosas son como son– dije haciendo acopio de fortaleza y dignidad, estaba feliz por lo que él había dicho pero no podía ser tan egoísta, Catherine no lo merecía, aunque la odiara por ser la esposa de Takeru ella no había hecho nada en realidad. —Lamento haberte dicho esto en tu boda– separé mis manos de las suyas. —Sé que serás feliz Takeru.– me sentí la persona más hipócrita del mundo.

—Kari...– se quedó inmóvil mientras yo regresaba al interior del salón por mis cosas para retirarme, era lo mejor que podía hacer. —¡Hikari!.– logré escucharlo llamarme entre la multitud pero seguí adelante...


	2. Chapter 2 Sora

Bueno. Hola otra vez.

Alguien me sugirió que hiciera más capítulos de esta historia, luego vi una caricatura que le gusta a mi prima de 8 años y la idea surgió.

Ahora es el turno de nuestra querida pelirroja.

* * *

 **Sora**

\- Vamos Taichi, se lo debe a a Yamato por el concierto anterior.- Mi amigo resoplo por segunda ocasión mientras se dirigía hacia la cafetería.

\- Nunca dije que iría. - me respondió con desgano y se encaminó a la máquina expendedora, él prefería mil veces la comida de las máquinas que la comida casera, a menos que fuera hecha por Hikari-chan, tal vez se debía a un trauma por los experimentos culinarios de su madre.

\- Es la primera vez que podremos juntarnos todos en su concierto después de años, sabes que es importante para él. - pedí una vez más. - Todos van a ir, pero no estaremos completos sin ti.- utilice mi último ataque. A veces Taichi podía llegar a ser muy terco.

\- ¿Todos?- inquirió levantando una ceja. Le dio un mordisco a su panecillo y me indicó que nos acomodáramos en una mesa para esperar a los demás.

\- Si, Mimi-chan dijo que cancelaria sus planes para ir, Koushiro-kun dijo que podía interrumpir sus investigaciones por un par de horas y que además necesitaba despejarse.- empecé a recordar las palabras exactas de nuestros amigos.- Takeru-kun y Hikari-chan de por si planeaban ir. Jou-sempai pediría permiso en sus clases particulares para asistir.- la expresión en su rostro no cambiaba en absoluto. - Incluso Mei-chan dijo que pediría permiso a sus padres para ir.- Taichi suspiro derrotado.

\- Bien, iré. - dijo al fin y no pude contener una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Los demás llegaron y la hora del almuerzo continuo de manera normal, Yamato nos entregó el boleto a todos aunque se sorprendió cuando Taichi confirmó que asistiría, sabía que estaba agradecido por eso.

* * *

\- ¿Que harás Sora-san? - Mimi y las chicas decidieron pasar a alistarse a mi casa para ir al concierto.

\- ¿A-A que te refieres?- Mimi adoraba los chismes y el cotilleo por lo que podía intuir hacia donde se inclinaba esa conversación.

\- Me refiero a Yamato y Taichi.- Hilado río levemente ante la mención de ambos chicos, ella si que sabía dividir su rol de amiga y de hermana sin mezclarlos.

\- N-No sé a qué te refieres...- evadí el tema como en cada ocasión que este salía a flote. - ¿Que blusa debería usar?- me escudé en Hikari-chan, ella solo sonrió y me siguió el tema, Mimi-chan hizo un puchero y Mei-chan sólo se mantuvo callada.

Éramos amigos desde muchísimos años atrás, todos conocían nuestra situación, incluso Mei-chan que recién se había integrado a nuestro grupo. Taichi y yo nos conocíamos desde antes del digimundo, él era mi mejor amigo y compañero, no podía negar que de chica estaba 100% segura de que el me gustaba, pero era demasiado despistado y torpe cuando se trataba de los sentimientos.

\- ¡Bien! Todas estamos listas.- La efusividad de Mimi-chan me regreso a la realidad, nos encontraríamos con Taichi y los demás en la entrada del estadio así que debíamos apurarnos si queríamos conseguir buenos lugares.

Fue durante nuestras aventuras en el digimundo cuando comencé a conocer más a Yamato, se podía decir que él era todo lo contrario a Taichi, en todos los aspectos, más centrado, menos efusivo y con algo más de tacto. Mis sentimientos habían cambiado conforme paso el tiempo, Taichi se alejaba cada vez más de nosotros, había salido un par de veces con Yamato de manera informal pero el distanciamiento de mi amigo castaño aún me dolía.

Nos encontramos con los chicos y buscamos asientos, la banda de llamado había cobrado más popularidad en los últimos años, había muchos fans acomodándose en los asientos a pesar de que aún faltaba cerca de una hora para que empezara el concierto.

\- Por aquí hay unos sitios.- Takeru-kun nos guío. Él tomaba de la mano a Hikari-chan ignorando las miradas envenenadas que de vez en cuando le lanzaba Taichi.

\- aah. - una mujer de edad no muy avanzada empujó a Meiko-chan y ella tropezó contra unos escalones.

\- Mei-chan.- Mimi-chan y yo nos movimos al mismo tiempo al ver que sin duda alguna la pelinegra del grupo caería.

\- Cuidado.- Taichi se nos adelantó y detuvo su caída agarrándola de la cintura. Mei-chan se sonrojo violentamente y Mimi-chan río a carcajadas debido a la torpeza de nuestra nueva amiga. - Vamos, te ayudaré a subir.- Taichi tomó de la mano a Mei-chan y le ayudo a subir los escalones para acomodarse, Hikari-chan y Takeru-kun intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron entre sí.

Al final quedamos en la tercera fila de las gradas, no muy lejos del escenario. Jou-sempai, Koushiro-kun y Mimi-chan quedaron en los asientos del lado izquierdo, Takeru-kun y Hikari-chan en una fila más abajo de nosotros en los asientos de enfrente y por último, yo, Taichi y Mei-chan en los asientos de la derecha, sólo un pasillo nos dividía de Mimi-chan y los demás.

* * *

Todos disfrutaban del concierto, Mimi-chan coreana las canciones que se le hacían conocidas y Koushiro-Kun sólo la admiraba mientras Jou-sempai parecía disfrutar del ritmo.

\- Ha mejorado mucho.- comentó Taichi y sonreí, se veía más tranquilo que en los últimos días.

La melodía terminó y los aplausos y el vitoreo no se hicieron esperar, Yamato nos ubicó entre el público y nos saludó, su rostro denotaba lo contento que estaba de que estuviéramos ahí.

Una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar, era una canción que yo no conocía.

 _ **Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh**_

 _ **Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh**_

\- Conozco esa canción.- Meiko-chan Lucía sorprendida.

Escuche su voz a pesar de todo el ajetreo de voces y voltee a verla, Taichi hizo lo mismo.

\- También yo.- Taichi le sonrió y ella se volvió a sonrojar. - No creí que harían un cover a estas alturas. - mencionó y la chica se relajó.

\- Me gusta esa canción.- logre escuchar el murmullo de Mei-chan, hundió su rostro sonrojándose de nuevo.

\- Es...- observe a Taichi, suavizo su sonrisa sustituyéndola por una más comprensiva. - Es una buena canción. - le respondió y la pelinegra alzó la mirada sorprendida, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se sonrieron pero Mei-chan desvío la mirada hacia mí y note una pizca de incomodidad y tristeza en sus ojos, volvió a esconder su rostro en la cortina que formó su cabello.

Taichi solía tener una pésima voz, lo sabía por los relatos de Mimi-chan y también por experiencia propia, él siempre decía que odiaba cantar y que bajo ninguna circunstancia lo haría. Es por eso que no lograba explicar el dolor que apareció en mi pecho cuando, siguiendo la voz de Yamato, comenzó a cantar la letra de la canción casi al oído de Mei-chan.

 _ **It was no secret**_

 _ **The way that we feel**_

 _ **A love that's so pure**_

 _ **A love that's so real**_

Ella también se sorprendió cuando Taichi comenzó a cantar, extrañamente no lo hacía mal. La nueva integrante del grupo lo observó y él le regaló una sonrisa como la que no había visto en años, Mei-chan le devolvió el gesto y después comenzó a cantar con voz más baja que provocó que la sonrisa de Taichi sólo se ampliará.

 _ **You showed me your world**_

 _ **And it felt like a sign**_

 _ **But you acted too slow**_

 _ **And you ran out of ti-i-ime**_

Quise voltear a otro lado, me incomodaba el comportamiento de ellos dos, nunca había visto a mi amigo así y Al parecer la timidez de Meiko-chan se había esfumado en ese momento. Al frente Takeru-kun y Hikari-chan se tomaban de las manos mientras se movían al compás de la canción. Jou-sempai, Mimi-chan y Koushiro-Jun hacían lo mismo.

 _ **And now we'll be just friends**_

 _ **We will be just friends**_

 _ **And now we'll be just friends**_

 _ **Be just friends**_

El número de parejas acarameladas que disfrutaban de esa canción me sorprendió ¿Que tenía de romántico una melodía cuya letra hablaba de ser sólo amigos?

 _ **I didn't mean to hurt you**_

 _ **You didn't have a clue**_

 _ **So you went out and got busy**_

 _ **And found somebody new, new, new**_

Centre mi vista en el escenario, Yamato también parecía disfrutar de interpretar esa pieza musical. Las voces de Taichi y Meiko-chan llegaron con más volumen a mis oídos, sus manos estaban unidas y parecía que nada existía alrededor de ellos, mi pecho presionó aún más fuerte y el aire comenzó a faltarme.

* * *

\- ¿Estas segura?- Biyomon me cuestiono por quinceava vez.

\- No tiene ningún caso haberlo hecho si no se lo entregó.- le respondí cuando termine de hacer el niño de la caja.

Había decidido regalarle un pastel a Yamato en su concierto de Navidad, Al principio había tenido mis dudas pero gracias al apoyo a distancia de Mimi-chan me había convencido.

\- ¿Por qué no entras Sora? - Nuevamente Biyomon me cuestionaba, a pesar de que estaba decidida a hacerlo no podía evitar que las piernas me temblaran.

\- ¿Sora?- casi solté el paquete en mis manos al escuchar esa voz, mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera desenfrenada y por poco creí que me daría un ataque.- ¿Que sucede? ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó acercándose y yo retrocedí. Agumon se mantuvo al pendiente de Taichi todo el tiempo. - ¿Qué es eso?- señaló el regalo en mis manos y desee que la tierra me tragara.

\- Le hizo un pastel a Yamato pero ahora no quiere entregárselo.- Biyomon hablo en lugar de mí.

\- ¡Biyomon!- le recrimine a mi compañera digimon.

\- Así que es para Yamato.- murmuró. Su mirada se opacó y me sentí mal, Taichi había sido mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo, me había enamorado de el de niña pero ahora, en este preciso instante ya no sabía ni lo que quería.

\- Si no se lo entregas nos lo comeremos nosotros.- Se ofreció Agumon. El castaño ignoró a su digimon y se acercó a mí, puso sus manos sobre mis hombros e hizo que lo mirará.

\- Anda, ve.- me volteó después de sonreírme. - A Yamato le gustará. - me dijo sin dejar de sonreír, pero yo sabía que esa sonrisa no era real, no era tranquilizadora ni resplandeciente, Taichi estaba fingiendo.

* * *

 _ **And now we'll be just friends**_

 _ **Oh, we will be just friends**_

 _ **And now we'll be just friends**_

 _ **Be just friends**_

Sentí que los ojos me picaban. ¿porque debía de recordar eso ahora?

 _ **And now we'll be...**_

La voz de Yamato resonó para después dar paso a un sólo de guitarra.

Supongo que ese tipo de temas, amor y amistad, eran algo complejo, irónicamente, esas eran las "cualidades" que nos representaban a Yamato y a mí. Vaya portadora del amor ¡ni siquiera podía decidir que chico me gustaba! Y egoístamente no quería que ninguno de los dos se alejara hasta descubrirlo.

Voltee nuevamente y sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió. Taichi tomaba de la mano a Meiko-chan mientras le regalaba un beso.

 _ **Oooh-oooh**_

 _ **Oooh-oooh**_

 _ **Oooh-oooh**_

Aquello me bastó para no querer seguir ahí, los demás parecían no percatarse de nada, cada uno sumido en su propio mundo. Me fui con dirección al baño, nadie notaría mi ausencia.

\- Egoísta...Sora egoísta. - me dije mil y un veces, Taichi había renunciado a mucho por mi bien aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, pude ver si tristeza y decepción en ese concierto de Navidad, aún con lo dolido que estaba me impulsó a entregarle su regalo a Yamato ¿Por qué no podía apoyarlo ahora que el había encontrado a alguien más?

\- ¿Sora-San?- la dulce voz de Hikari resonó en el espacio de los baños. Subí mis piernas sobre la tapa del baño para que no pudiera ver en donde me encontraba, no tenía cara para afrontar a nadie, las lágrimas seguían surcando mi rostro una tras otra. - Sé que estas aquí, te vi salir.- dijo encargándose en la puerta del cubículo que ocupaba, no respondí. - Mi hermano...- su voz sonó diferente a lo habitual. - Él te quiso mucho, Sora-san, demasiado.- aquello no hizo más que entristecerme aún más si es que era posible, el verbo en pasado me indicaba claramente como estaban las cosas. - Pero debía de seguir adelante.- sorbí por la nariz confirmándole que estaba ahí y que la escuchaba. - Cuando le insististe en que viniera al concierto pensé que decaería otra vez, pero no fue así.- continuo relatando. - Desde que Meiko-san se nos unió note que la tristeza de mi hermano disminuía, no sé exactamente qué pasó entre ustedes y Yamato-san pero si sé que mi hermano sufría por eso. - la culpa me invadió nuevamente sabía que Taichi se veía afectado por nuestra situación, pero nunca supe hasta qué grado llegaba ese daño.- Así que te pido, Sora-san... no como amiga si no como hermana de un chico que te amo demasiado. - la voz de Hikari-chan tembló.- Deja que mi hermano sea feliz al lado de Meiko-san, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo sonreír y disfrutar de algo como lo vi hoy.- el peso contra la puerta desapareció y los pasos me indicaron que se había retirado.

Me desplome esa tarde en aquel cubículo de baño. Una parte de mí siempre amaría a Taichi con la misma intensidad con la que lo ame en mi niñez pero Hikari-chan tenía razón, lo había lastimado mucho, no lo merecía a mi lado y tampoco podía negarle su felicidad ahora que está se encontraba al lado de otra chica.

* * *

\- Gracias por hacer esto Sora.- El castaño me sonrió logrando deslumbrarme.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, diseñar es mi trabajo sabes.- bromee con él. ¿Cuantos años habían pasado desde aquella vez? Ya no podía seguir contandolos.

\- Eres la mejor amiga que podría tener.- me abrazo y yo correspondí.

\- Espero que Mimi no oiga eso.- reí cuando nos separamos.

\- Yo también.- se unió a mis carcajadas. - En serio, gracias por todo esto Sora, por el diseño para Meiko, por aceptar ser la dama de honor.- sus ojos denotaban todo el demás agradecimiento que no podía poner en palabras.

\- Para algo están los amigos Taichi. - respondí sonriente.- Ahora ve, Meiko espera.- Le dije y su rostro se iluminó. Se dirigió a su puesto en la Iglesia para esperar a la entrada de la novia.

Mi corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho al verlo cruzar esa puerta, aun persistían en mi mente las palabras de Hikari. Debía dejarlo ser feliz, aunque eso me matara lentamente. Después de todo yo había provocado todo esto con mi indecisión. La letra del cover de aquella tarde resonó en mi mente, nunca supe el nombre de la canción pero si había una parte que se me había grabado, después de todo describía mi situación con el castaño a lo largo de mi vida.

 _ **Be just friends...**_

* * *

Espero que les guste.

Gracias.

Saludos.


End file.
